1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection device for a rope saw assembly and including at least two, telescopically displaceable relative to each other, cover members having each an extending along a longitudinal axis, receiving space for the saw rope and a longitudinally extending opened slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rope saws are used in particular for sawing large workpieces such as, e.g., stone blocks. A saw rope carries cutting bodies in form, e.g., of sintered diamond pearls and is driven by a motorized drive of the rope saw. Deflection rollers guide the saw rope about a to-be-cut workpiece, with the deflection rollers being arranged in accordance with a profile of a to-be-produced cut. A load applied to the saw rope could cause a rope break, and the broken saw rope would shoot up through the air like a whip.
German Publication DE 10 2004 012 606 A1 discloses an arrangement of a protection device on a rope saw assembly for protecting a broken or torn rope. The protection device includes two telescopically displaceable relative to each other, U-shaped cover members having each an extending along a longitudinal axis, receiving space for the saw rope, and a longitudinally extending opening. The cover members can be arranged with a possibility of a pivotal movement relative to each other by 90°. By flexibly arranging the cover members on the deflection rollers, other angular arrangements of the cover members with respect to the pattern of the deflection rollers can be insured.
The drawback of the protection device of the German Publication consists in that the cover member themselves can pivot relative to each other only by 90°, and for covering other angular deviations, further, specially produced, expensive constructional arrangements are necessary.
The object of the present invention is to provide a protection device for a rope saw that can be easily mounted on freely displaceable sections of the saw rope, and the alignment of the adjacent deflection rollers can be freely selected.